Irrational Decisions
by Rubber Duck Commander
Summary: Bankotsu knew he should've just walked away from the situation. Upon a walk through the forest, Bankotsu accidentally rescues Kagome. Unwillingly, he kidnaps her and forces her to find the shards... for him. Unfortunately, he didn't expect a girl with thi
1. Chapter 1

**_Irrational Decisions_**

**Pairing: **Bankotsu x Kagome  
**Category: **Romance / Action / Adventure  
**Summary: **"Bankotsu knew he should've just walked away from the situation." Upon a walk through the forest, Bankotsu accidentally rescues Kagome. Unwillingly, he kidnaps her and forces her to find the shards... for him. Unfortunately, he didn't expect a girl with this much spunk.

Bankotsu knew he should've just walked away from the situation. He _knew _he shouldn't have stuck his nose into other people's business. After all, he was an assassin; what kind of assassin would rescue a girl? '_An annoying girl at that,_' he thought as he remembered the girl's high-pitched squeals as a large boar youkai had tried to kill her. And then... oh, kami. When the girl realized who Bankotsu was after the rescue... whew. That was too much.

_"B... Bankotsu...! From the... **InuYasha!**"_

Damn. He _knew_ she looked familiar. InuYasha's little wench. The one who could see the kakera. And, when her annoying voice echoed out through the forest, Bankotsu did something he _never_ did.

He panicked.

His eyes, darting from side to side, quickly grabbed the girl, stifling her screams. He vaguely remembered telling her to be quiet or else, but he wasn't completely sure if that was merely a figment of his imagination or not. All he truly remembered was scooping up the girl into his arms and snatching her away.

Before, of course, he remembered hanyou could smell things well. _Very_ well.

Damn, this bitch was too much for him.

* * *

Luckily, Bankotsu was able to get the girl to fall unconscious and was able to hurry up into the forest. Upon seeing his comrades Jakotsu and Renkotsu, Bankotsu slowed down a bit and grinned. Jakotsu and Renkotsu, on the other hand, had disgusted looks on their faces.

"Brother..." Renkotsu began.

"Who is that _bitch_!" Jakotsu screamed. "And _what _is she doing with _you_!" Rolling his eyes, Bankotsu didn't respond; he had too much to think about now. "Wait a minute... I remember her... She's the _bitch_ who's always with my darling InuYasha, isn't she?" Bankotsu quickened his pace without responding to Jakotsu. "Ooh! That means... _ooh_! He's all by himself!"

"Stay here," Bankotsu ordered. "InuYasha'll be coming after this wench soon enough." Ignoring the confused looks of his comrades, Bankotsu continued through the forest, still dragging along the white and green clothed girl.

* * *

When Kagome Higurashi awoke a few hours later, she was expecting to be surrounded by her friends, Sango, Miroku, Shippou, and InuYasha. However, in reality, she found herself in a cold, damp cave being watched like prey by the leader of the Shinichintai. Suddenly terrified, she quickly curled herself into a ball, unblinking at him.

"So you're finally awake, ne?" came Bankotsu's voice. "Wondered when you'd wake up." Tossing her some bread and a bottle of some colored liquid, he stood to glare at her. "If you'd have kept that stupid mouth of yours shut, you'd be still with your precious InuYasha. However... I think I have a use for you." Kagome gulped. What could they do to her? How would they use her?

Well, duh, Kagome, her conscious told her. You can see the kakera. Besides, her conscious continued. Wasn't one of them homosexual?

"W... what?" She nervously asked. Bankotsu grinned cheekily at her.

"You're gonna find the kakera for _us_."

She glared at him as she responded, "And what makes you think I'll comply with that?"

He grinned again. "I know..." He grabbed his Banryuu from his back and slid his thumb over the blade. "...Because if you don't, your blood won't be the only one spilt on my Banryuu... so will your little comrades..."

* * *

**Author's note: **This is my first attempt at a Ban/Kag pairing, so... please no flames. Also, I realize that Bankotsu would in no way rescue anyone or be afraid of any repercussions, but it will all make sense later in the story.

Oh, this takes place _before_ any of the Shinichintai die (I forget which episode that is...).

**Disclaimer: **I solemnly swear that I am up to no goo--... Oops, wrong pledge; I meant I solemnly swear I don't own InuYasha or any characters from the series... They belong to the genius that is Rumiko Takahashi.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: **_Blinks and looks surprised at reviews_ Wow... not a single flame! YAY! Thank you to everyone who reviewed and to those who read the last chapter (I saw that 120+ views!). I am perpetually grateful _Bows humbly_

Review Responses:  
_**blueeyedchibi**- Bangome **is** the best pairing ever!__  
**Frozen Current**- Thank you! I was wracking my brain for a good username, and my dog brought in my sister's large plushie of a duck. It just clicked! Thanks about the disclaimer, too; I was reading Prisoner of Azkaban for the umpteenth time when I was writing that last chapter.  
**sexysesshoumaru-2**- Thank you! I am not 100 percent sure on a lemon yet. Most likely, yeah, but I might be too embarrassed to write it... I'm terribly shy at writing stuff like that! (**Muse mutters to self: **She's 18 and shy about writing about sex! Puh-leeze!)__  
Thank you also to **Sachichan16, Bankostu-Lover, Reki-sama, and DMWCB**! You guys rock!_

And on with the chapter!

* * *

**_Irrational Decisions_**

**Chapter 2

* * *

**

Kagome sat ridgidly on the floor of the cave, brown eyes wide and darting from side to side, as her captives laughed and talked about their various jobs. She tried not to move, so as to not catch attention to herself. That was the last thing she needed after what happened before. She gulped quietly as she remembered what had happened...

_Mukotsu grinned lecherously when he walked into the cave and saw the shivering girl. He licked his lips as he crept towards her, fingers twitching. Kagome started to wheeze... she suspected she knew what Mukotsu had in mind. She started to slide farther from him, tried covering her legs with her short skirt, but all of her attempts to no avail. However, some being in the sky intervened when Bankotsu barked to the man._

_"**Oi! What the hell are you trying to do?**"_

_"Oh! Brother! I just thought... since we fulfilled the job..." Mukotsu stumbled, obviously surprised at the interruption, "We could have some entertainment." Kagome cringed at the words '**Entertainment...!**' _

_"She's not for you," Bankotsu barked. "We're just using her for the shards." Glaring at Mukotsu, he added, "And if anyone so much as **thinks** about touching her, your blood will spill upon Banryuu."_

Geez. What a speech to tell your men. Still, Kagome thought, Bankotsu's speech didn't really help matters much. Mukotsu still stared at her with the same glazed look in his eyes, and she still felt violated. True, she was never actually touched, but she still felt violated. Gazing behind her at her large, yellow backpack (she had, luckily enough, held onto it for this long), she hoped that it held something that could help her get away from the Shininichintai. If not... well, she could always wish for InuYasha to show up andslaughter them all.

A girl could wish, couldn't she?

Looking around quickly and seeing no one looking her way, Kagome quickly slid off her backpack and rummaged through the items inside. '**Flashlight? Nah... Geometry book? Maybe I could use the Pythagorean Theorem on them to death... always works for me... Nah.'** She smiled to herself as she pulled out a box of pocky. Strawberry flavored, her favorite. Sure, it wasn't a way out, but pocky generally helped Kagome think of a plan in a quick situation (like trying to feign her way out of a date with Hojou). Maybe it could help now?

She was just about to put a pocky in her mouth when...

"... the hell she's eating?"

Uh oh. Busted.

"Get it from her!"

Bankotsu saw her. Damn!

"Uh.. um... " Kagome stammered as she pulled the pocky from her mouth. **'Come on, pocky, I need some help!'** "This is just... uh... um... **_food_**! I mean... erm.."

"Food, eh?" Bankotsu said thoughtfully. "Give us some, wench. And hurry it up. We have to leave soon." **'Soon? Why?'** "Apparently, Genkotsu over here heard a rumor about a certain hanyou coming closer to this area." '**InuYasha? Yes!'** "And we don't want you to escape. Tie her up, Mukotsu." Bankotsu turned and walked off quickly out of the cave, followed by the rest of the Shininchintai. Kagome grimaced when she saw Mukotsu come near, but she quickly stood up and, swinging her backpack around, smacked Mukotsu in the face.

Stumbling, Mukotsu cursed her. "Damn you, wench..." Kagome smacked him again and stomped out of the cave. She did not miss the dagger-filled look from Bankotsu.

"Oi, where's Mukotsu?" He stomped towards her. She didn't flinch. '**No, be strong. InuYasha is near. If you can stand your ground long enough...**' She glared into his face.

"I'm not afraid of you!" She said, boldly. "I can defeat you with one single arrow!" She expected him to back down a bit, if possible. Maybe even look bored at her threat? But no, Bankotsu did something worse.

He laughed.

"What! What's so funny! I **can** defeat you with an arrow!" She insisted, stamping her foot on the ground. "And I'm **not** going to find the shards for you. Sheesh, I'm already InuYasha's jewel detector. I'm not gonna be anyone else's!" Suddenly, Bankotsu's laughter stopped. That cold malice that she recognized from inside the cave returned to his eyes. She suddenly felt very scared.

"As I told you before, you have no choice. Find the shards and you live. Refuse..." He paused to pull out Banryuu. "And Banryuu gets sharpened on your pretty little neck." A cold smile crept on his face as Kagome's face paled and her knees shook. "I **will** do it, too." She gulped but still held his gaze.

"Just because you threaten my life doesn't mean I'm gonna waver," She told him. "If I have no choice, as you say, I will find the shards for you." Bankotsu noticed her eyes glaze over a bit. "But, I have one condition. If you **ever**come across InuYasha, Sango, Miroku, or Shippou, do not kill them." Her jaw tightened. "Because if you do, you will not live long yourself."

Bankotsu's laugh echoed through the trees again.

"My dear, " He began, "I already died once."

* * *

Sango and Miroku exchanged looks as InuYasha went through one of his mad rages. Again. Kagome had gone missing, and InuYasha believed she had left for the Bone Eater's Well, since her backpack was missing. Even though the group insisted that he go through and find her, InuYasha refused. 

"That wench is a pain in the ass! Why should I find her? We can find the shards on our own."

Those were his very words. What an idiot, echoed in Sango and Miroku's minds.

"InuYashaaa!" Shippou's little voice was heard. "I'm hungry!" Suddenly a bag of Kagome's so-called 'poe-tay-toe chips' was thrown into Shippou's lap. "Ooh! Bar-bee-cue!" As the cub started to gobble down the food, Miroku rose from his seat on a log to smack InuYasha in the head with his staff.

"Ow! The hell was that for, monk?" InuYasha demanded as he howled.

"Kagome apparently did not leave through the well as you think." Miroku mentioned. "Shippou told me a few minutes ago about how her scent seemed to come from the mountains." InuYasha nodded.

"I knew that." Miroku smacked him again. "What was that for!"

"You've had us on a wild goose chase when you knew where she was the entire time!" Miroku exclaimed. "Why aren't you going after her?" Miroku raised his staff, preparing for another stupid answer when he heard...

"She saw me an' Kikyou..."

Miroku lowered his staff. Ahh... yes. Kagome witnessed a private scene with the dead miko and hanyou, got emotional, and ran off. And who resided in the mountains? Kouga, of course. InuYasha assumed Kagome went off to talk with Kouga. It made sense.

"You know, InuYasha," Sango said, still sitting down, "If you explained everything to Kagome immediately, we wouldn't have to worry about her running off again. She'd understand everything." InuYasha turned to the taijiya. He didn't say anything, just started off towards the mountains. Miroku and Sango smiled to each other as Sango picked up the kitsune, who was still gorging himself on barbecue potato chips, and followed the hanyou.

To see Kagome and InuYasha's "reunion" would be a disaster the two just could not miss.

* * *

Her feet hurt. No, that was an understatement. They were _killing_ her. And she made sureBankotsu and the rest of the Shininchintai knew it, too. Every time they stopped to eat or sleep, she complained at how blisters were forming on her feet. 

However, that stopped after Jakotsu threatened to slice off her feet if she complained again.

'**Mou... I'm so tired!**' They still hadn't found the closest shard yet. In fear that her friends would be found and killed, Kagome complied (not very willingly, mind you) to their commands and pointed them to the west, where she felt a nearby shard. After a few days of walking after leaving the cave, they still hadn't found it. '**I wish I could find InuYasha and the others...**' Suddenly, a sharp twinge pierced her heart, and she remembered, after days of being terrified of the Shininchintai, just what had convinced her to leave the others. '**Kikyou...**'

_"**Kagome-chan!** I'm hungryyyy!" Shippou's little voice rang out. "Did you get my treats?"Kagome grinned from ear to ear as she climbed out of the well._

_"Hai, Shippou-chan, I got your candy," Kagome said, smiling, "But... where's InuYasha?" The kitsune quickly (almost as if he simply **appeared** out of thin air) grabbed the outstretched bag of Hershey's Kisses and started gobbling them down._

_"He... - munch - said -munch, munch - he had something - munch - to do," replied the now-chocolate coated kitsune._

_"Oh..." Kagome said, downtrodden. She had a surprise for him... "Which way did he go?" Shippou pointed in the direction away from Kaede's village. "Okay, tell the others I'll be there shortly." Shippou nodded as he kept gobbling down the sweets, and she walked in the direction Shippou showed her..._

"Oi! Wake her ass up and tell her to get a move on!" A loud, obnoxious voice broke Kagome out of her reverie. She growled (a very InuYasha-like characteristic, her conscious told her) as she looked to see who talked. Bankotsu. Upon seeing her glaring at him, he continued. "Wench, apparently your little friends caught a hold of your scent." He tossed her a cloth bag. "Get changed in this and give your weird clothes to Jakotsu."

"Why?" Kagome asked, confused.

"Because," Bankotsu answered, "You don't need to know." Kagome growled again at him (Tsk, tsk, you're acting way too much like InuYasha, her conscious told her) as she was about to unbutton her blouse...

"**Wait!**" She shouted. "You perverts! Quit looking at me!" Bankotsu smirked.

"Like I'd be into you," He answered, "A hanyou's whore, disgusting!" Furious though she was at what he called her, she felt a little grateful that he turned and commanded all but Jakotsu to turn around, for, if she would run, Jakotsu wouldn't hesitate to kill her. She hurried up and changed into the contents of the cloth bag, which was a plain, lavender colored yukata, and she handed her school uniform to Jakotsu.

"All finished," She said, "Now will you tell me what you're going to do?"

Instead of answering her, Bankotsu began barking orders to each of the Shininchintai.

"Renkotsu, you take Ginkotsuand this to the north," He took Kagome's red kerchief and tossed ittowards them. "And keep it out in the air so the hanyou can smell it." Tossing her shirt to Jakotsu, he told Jakotsu, "Go to the east with this." Finally, tossing the last piece of clothing, her skirt, to Mukotsu and Kyokotsu (+), he finished his orders, "Go to the south with this. I will head west with the wench to find the shard. Try to lead the hanyou away from her." Each of the Shininchintai nodded and headed off to their ordered areas. When each had left, Bankotsu turned to Kagome with a rope.

"And to make sure you don't try to escape," he said, tying the rough rope around her wrists, "Because you don't want to escape, right?" A sinister look entered his eyes. "Remember what I told you, escape, and Banryuu gets to taste blood again." Gulping, Kagome nodded. "Good. Now, let's get that shard."

* * *

**Author's note:** Alas, no fluff here. Of course they wouldn't just jump their bones as soon as possible, it wouldn't make sense. After all, Bankotsu hates Kagome right now and she him. But... you can all jump for joy. A little fluff will enter the next chapter. 

**Disclaimer:** Sit boy! Damn, no falling white-haired hanyou? Then I guess it means I don't own InuYasha. (But I could always try for Kouga-kun or Bankotsu-kun!)


	3. Chapter 3

1**Irrational Decisions**

Chapter 3

---

"Suikotsu-sama!" A child's voice echoed throughout the town. The man in question, a cheerful-looking man who was surrounded by lots of children turned to see what the child was doing. "A pretty lady in miko clothing is injured! She needs your help!" Suikotsu quickly dashed towards the child. "She's by the river! You must help her! We think she's sick!"

"Thank you, Midori-chan; go watch the others while I go see how the lady is," He answered. The child dashed off, and he went towards the nearby river, where, sure enough, a woman with long, dark hair was clothed in red and white miko clothing. Walking towards her, he noticed her still breathing. _Okay... she's alive..._ Looking for any injuries, he turned her over to notice a pale, beautiful face. Her eyes were closed. "Alright... I better bring you to town, ma'am..."

Suikotsu picked up the woman, and he carried her back to the nearby village. He couldn't help but notice how truly beautiful she was... but she was a _miko_... it would be so wrong to try anything with her... Shaking himself of his thoughts upon reaching his hut, he grinned at the children who ran up to meet up with him. Finding the futon laid out on the floor of the hut.

"Midori, Ryuu, please get me some cold, damp cloths," Suikotsu asked. "We'd better wash some of the mud from her to see how extensive her injuries are..." Suddenly, the woman started to stir. Her dark brown eyes opened slowly and were hazy for a minute. Then she focused on the man who was sitting next to her. "Well, good morning," He said in a cheerful voice. "The children saw you lying near a river... you could've drowned."

"Iie, I do not believe I would have..." She whispered, her voice raw, almost as though she had been screaming or lost her voice. "But... arigatou..." She lowered her eyes to look at the circle of children around her. "Thank you to you too." They all grinned and dashed out, looking embarrassed.

"Miss, would you want something to eat?" Suikotsu asked suddenly. She looked so thin, almost like she hadn't eaten anything in awhile." The woman shook her head and tried to rise. "I... I don't think you should get up so fast..." She turned to smile softly at him, but still she continued to stand. Suddenly, she looked at him as though she was looking right through him...

"You..." She whispered. She kept her eyes on him, though Suikotsu believed that she wasn't even gazing at _him_. "You're... different." She stood and started to brush off small pieces of mud and leaves from her clothing. "I should be leaving. I have a large responsibility in my hands." She turned away from him.

"Wait!" He exclaimed. "What is your name?" She turned.

"Kikyou... my name is Kikyou," She answered.

---

"Damn it!" Bankotsu exclaimed as the clouds above them let loose a large amount of rain. He and Kagome had been alone for only about five hours when the rain started. They started to run to find shelter. He, of course, kept a tight hand clamped onto Kagome's arm to keep her from running off to find InuYasha. "Hurry up!" She growled at him but hurried up. Spying a nearby cave, he dashed in there with the miko in tow.

"Whew!" Kagome exclaimed. "I had no idea it could rain so suddenly!" Shaking herself from the rain, she walked farther into the cave. Bankotsu quickly walked in and started to unbraid his hair. '_Oh my gosh... his hair is so much prettier than mine!_' Kagome thought as she saw his long locks untangle. Her face turned a light pink, and she quickly turned away from the sight. "I... uhm... I'm sorry for any trouble I've caused," She told him, gazing away from him. "I just..."

"Don't apologize, I don't care," Bankotsu answered, "Just start a fire." Kagome glared at him, but she noticed that he wasn't watching her. He was busy twisting out the water from his clothes.

Of which she noticed that a soaked Bankotsu was _not_ a bad sight to see. Blushing an even brighter red, she quickly gathered all that was flammable in the cave and, pulling out a small lighter from her backpack, started the fire. Upon feeling the warmth radiate from the fire, she smiled. She didn't realize that eyes were watching her as she started to try and dry her hair and clothing (while, of course, she was still wearing it).

Bankotsu was a little shocked at his reaction to the miko in weird clothing. For instance, when she was around the fire, her entire face seemed to glow... she looked well, _beautiful_.

"So... Bankotsu," Her voice sounded a bit shaky. "Why do you call your group the Shininchintai when there's only six of you?" Bankotsu mentally shook himself of his odd thoughts... just _what_ had the wench fed him earlier? "I mean, you call yourselves a band of seven, but I only saw six."

"We haven't been able to seek out the last of our group," Bankotsu answered. Kagome blinked confusedly.

"What do you mean 'seek out'? What exactly happened to you?" She asked. Then, realizing she had been interrogating him, she flushed and looked down. "I... I was just wondering why... you know... you died..." Bankotsu turned to the fire. "You don't have to answer if you don't want to."

"Good, 'cause I won't," Bankotsu answered sharply. "Now cook us something. I'm starved."

---

Two ookami-youkai started to dash after the seemingly-wild whirlwind at blazing speed. One, with a white mohawk, began to complain. Loudly. The other sucked up any complaints he had and continued to follow, for their master, the ookami-youkai in the whirlwind, had declared that he sensed Kagome's scent somewhere near their cave. Apparently, it was time to mess with InuYasha, the two ookami-youkai who followed believed. Shortly after the rainstorm, they had left, and they were quite surprised to smell Kagome and not InuYasha.

"Kouga, are you sure Kagome is here?" one of the youkai, Ginta, asked. "It could just be someone else..."

The whirlwind morphed into a handsome, brown-haired youkai with startlingly blue eyes. "It's not, now get lookin'. She's probably hidden away to avoid getting caught in that rainstorm." The two youkai, Ginta and Hakkaku, obeyed and started to look. Kouga, spying a cave, went in that direction. He was about to enter the cave when...

"Get the hell away from here, youkai." A ningen with a long dark braid and a large sword - _'It's almost as big as InuYasha's Tetsusaiga!_' Kouga thought - told him, his dark eyes flashing mercilessly. Kouga took a large whiff of air and exclaimed loudly.

"Where's Kagome, you bastard!" The ningen raised an eyebrow, though he didn't move his sword. "I know she's here, give her to me!"

Suddenly, a dark-haired girl stepped out of the cave, shielding her eyes from the sudden sunlight outside. Focusing on the youkai in front of her, she said, "Kouga-kun! What are _you_ doing here?" Kouga growled at the ningen.

"Give her to me, she's _my_ woman," He told him. "Whoever the _fuck_ you are, you'd better give her to me!" The ningen with the large sword turned to look at Kagome.

"You spread your legs to him, too?" He asked, almost conversationally. "Well, it'd make sense... You speak to him with such informality..." The miko grew red with anger. "Oh..." He took her glare as a negative. "So you didn't." He whispered something in her ear.

"Kouga-kun... please, go away," She whispered. "Trust me, just go." Something in her eyes, Kouga thought, was pleading to him to stay, so he did. "Please! You have to go! Bankotsu's not hurting me any."

"So that's your name, Bankotsu... I bet you're working for Naraku," Kouga accused. "I smell his _stink_ all over you." The youkai glared. "So if you're telling Kagome that you'll kill me, go ahead and try. I'm faster than you."

"Nah, I'm not in the mood," Bankotsu answered. "Go find InuYasha. Have the two of you corner me, go ahead!" The assassin smirked. "I'll be waiting... at Mount Hakurei. Then you can get her back." Whistling loudly, a loud noise broke through the forest. Out came a monstrous thing made of metal. "Ginkotsu, take care of these for me, will ya?"

---

"InuYasha-sama," A small voice piped up. "I have the information you have required... This _Shininchintai_ was a band of seven assassins who were led by Bankotsu. Apparently, they were killed off about a decade or so ago, but... could they really be back?" The flea-youkai, perched on InuYasha's shoulder, looked up at his master. "You're really not lying?"

"No, I doubt very likely we lied," drawled Miroku's voice as he helped bind Sango's arm wound. They had come across one of the Shininchintai, Jakotsu, an hour earlier. The odd man tried to seduce InuYasha _once again_, while taunting all of them, saying that Bankotsu was probably torturing their precious miko. "I mean, we _did_ fight with one of them."

"Hai," Sango responded. "That sword... it was so strange..."

"Just you wait," Myouga, the flea, told them. "I heard rumors that the group has many other strange devices... strange, because they are ningen and not youkai."

---

**Author's note:** I'm going to stop there; you'll see why, the next chapter is a _long_ battle scene. And I didn't lie _too_ much; there was a bit of fluff... not a lot, though...

I'm expecting this whole story to be too long to count. Anyone wanna guess how long this will be?

-Update: Just fixed up a few details. Thank you **Violent Tomboy** for reminding me that it was actually ten or twenty years since the Shininchintai's deaths... not fifty. Sorry, mixed up years... I shouldn't write a story while writing a research paper.

**Review Responses:**

The Violent Tomboy: Thank you! -Bows low- I agree; there _are_ too many fics where Kags finds Kikyou and InuYasha, but I honestly couldn't think up any other way to separate Kags from InuYasha.

Lonely Athrun Zala: There's Suikotsu! (To be honest, I forgot about Sui-kun, but your review reminded me of our favorite split-personality-afflicted assassin.)

Blueeyedchibi: I agree; fluff and fight scenes are my weakest type of writing. I'm better at psychological drama between characters... it's my specialty. But, I hope the fight scene next chapter is good.

**Thank you to sesshomaruobsessed, wickedthunder02, Bankostu-Lover, Black Hands, Kitsune Seishin, Sesshomaur's Luver, NefraLSama, Squishy Penguin (**BTW, I love your penname!**), and reki-sama!**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own InuYasha, Bankotsu, Kagome, or anyone else in here I'm butchering up.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Irrational Decisions_**

Chapter Four

--

Her blue eyes watched desperately as Bankotsu carried her off into the forest, towards a jewel shard. Kouga was left behind to battle the monstrosity that was Ginkotsu, and his minions, Ginta and Hakkaku, were busy with _another_ Shininchintai who had appeared along with Ginkotsu, Renkotsu. The fire-breathing human seemed to be annoyed with their leader's quick escape, though he never truly said anything aloud as Bankotsu dashed off into the forest.

"Kou-_ga_!" Kagome had shouted as she was dragged away. Feeling a callused hand covering her mouth, she squealed in fright - not for herself, but for Kouga. Would he be all right? Would he be able to survive the attacks from Ginkotsu and Renkotsu? She hadn't seen how the two fought, but... she was scared for him nonetheless. '_Don't let your emotions get too intense, Kouga... I don't want you to die._' She slumped on Bankotsu's shoulder, feeling themselves go near a truly pure aura. '_Where are we going?_'

* * *

Kouga, meanwhile, was busy with the metallic monstrosity. Ginkotsu's mangled face contorted to reveal a cruel smile as Renkotsu took a gigantic gulp from the gourd at his waist. The two were going to finish off these wolves quickly; they had to go after Inuyasha and the others. The two looked at each other and prepared for the battle, surrounding the three wolves in a circle. Kouga watched as Ginta and Hakkaku began to wheeze. Tight areas weren't good for them; they were used to battles where they had room to run and dash. This was going to be tough for them.

Looking between Ginkotsu and Renkotsu, Kouga dashed towards Renkotsu - he seemed to be a much easier target than Ginkotsu. However, the human quickly spit out a large flame, causing Kouga to jump back in surprise. '_How the hell can he do that... he's just a human_!' Suddenly, as he attempted to dash away from the fire-breather, he felt his legs stiffen. Looking down, he noticed thin cords holding him down. He noticed his comrades in the same position, their eyes wide and breathing quickly.

"Ginta, Hakkaku! _Calm down_!" He barked as he attempted to pull out of the cords. "We gotta get out of these wires!" Looking over at Ginkotsu, he noticed the wires came from him. "You two, go after the bald guy. I'm going after the metal man." The two nodded, still looking startled. "We have to break them apart so we can get an upper hand!" Still attempting to move his legs from the tightly wound wires, he started to panic when he saw Renkotsu take another gulp from the gourd.

"Get ready, Ginkotsu!" He shouted, even with his mouth full of liquid. Spitting out a stream of fire, Kouga noticed the fire grab onto the wires. Adrenaline pulsed through his veins as he struggled against the wires. '_Damn it! I gotta get outta here_!' Having an idea, he bent over quickly and pulled the jewel shard from one leg. '_This had better fucking work..._' Placing the shard in his right arm, he grabbed onto one of the wires around his arm, watching the flames come closer to the wolves. Pulling tightly, he heard a large crash as the wire went limp. Seeing the wire slide off of his leg, he smirked. '_Now _this_ is what I'm talking about..._' Pulling the other wire from his other leg, he grinned. Quickly, before the flames licked along Ginta's and Hakkaku's wires, Kouga ripped them off of Ginkotsu.

"Now are you ready for a fair fight?"

* * *

"I smell the mangy wolf," Inuyasha observed. "And some more of those dead bastards." Storming in that direction, Miroku, Sango, and Shippou had no choice but to follow. Watching the hanyou rage at finding an empty cave with only Kagome's sock as a message from the Shininchintai had been almost been funny. That is, if they had Kagome with them. However, they still continued to look for the miko, though no one had an idea of where she could be.

"Inuyasha, can you smell Kagome-sama over there?" Miroku asked. He was atop Kirara, as well as Sango and Shippou. The monk had been trying to sense any type of demonic aura - he suspected that Naraku had something to do with Kagome's kidnapping - but was surprised to find none. "She _may_ be taken somewhere else away from Kouga and the others." Inuyasha ignored Miroku's logic, but continued on towards Kouga's battlefield. "I mean... I sense a pure aura over in _that_ direction!" He pointed towards Mount Hakurei.

"If I need your help, I'll _ask_ for it!" Inuyasha barked back, not turning around to face the group. Glaring at the hanyou, Miroku looked back at Sango.

"We should send someone over there," He whispered.She nodded. "But who?"

"Someone who can't be noticed..." She whispered back. The two looked behind them at the small kitsune-youkai, who looked nervous. "Shippou, you have to go to Mount Hakurei and see if Kagome's hidden there..." The small child looked at the two in surprise.

"You see, Shippou, there's a chance we'll be in battle over here," Miroku tried to explain. "We're going to need someone to continue the search for Kagome-sama. Just go and find her. If you feel like you're about to get into battle, _run and find us_." Shippou nodded quickly and transformed into a small bird - albeit with a small furry tail. "Be careful!" The Shippou-bird flew off towards Mount Hakurei, his small stomach tying in knots... what if he met up with Bankotsu?

* * *

From a safe distance inside Mount Hakurei, Naraku watched from a small mirror held by Kanna. A cruel laugh escaped his lips as he watched Bankotsu carrying Kagome ever closer to the mountain, as Inuyasha and the others were about to walk right into a trap... Mukotsu and Kyokotsu were waiting... and Suikotsu was just waiting in the wings. Everything was slowly coming to plan.

True, he wasn't expecting the Shininchintai leader to pick up the miko, but this little bump in the road was slowly coming to his favor... Soon he'd be able to use her powers to discover the rest of the shards, and then... A smirk covered his face. Only torture would face those against him.

* * *

**Author's Note:** I'm _so_ sorry about the wait. I've had absolutely no inspiration for this fic. I've been busy with graduation details (I just graduated high school) and my finals and AP tests. So, yeah, I _have_ been busy. I hope to write another chapter in a week or so.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha.


End file.
